Darkness Will Rein: Juntos para siempre
by DeathAssassinFaerie
Summary: Vanessa closed her eyes for a moment and thought about where she was going. It had been so long since she'd been at Jimena's. They'd usually go to Vanessa's to hang out or sometimes Planet Bang. It didn't take long for her to get to Jimena's. It was like Jimena was expecting her because she was standing outside the apartment waiting patiently. Vanessa hurriedly calmed herself and h
1. Chapter 1

_**Full summery: **_**_One year after Vanessa chose to lose her memories of being a goddess, everything comes rushing back to her. How? No one knows. Not only did her memories come back, but so did her power to turn invisible. Stanton and Serena end up finding Catty in a castle in Nefandus, working on her time traveling and trying to escape so she can see her friends again. The Atrox reopens the portal and it's up to the four daughters to come together and defeat the Atrox. But not without the Followers. With everyone helping out the daughters what could possibly go wrong? But what if Jimena found four more Daughters named Sapphire, Ivy, Anastasia, and Cecilia and two of them willingly joined the Atrox? Will the new daughters team up the the old ones and end up getting rid of the Atrox for good? It will take betrayal, sweat, tears, fighting, and blood. _**

* * *

_As rightful Daughter of Pandora you've been given another chance. This time you won't have to give your special ability up. _

Vanessa Cleveland shot upright in bed, her blonde hair matted to the nape of her neck. She looked at her clock. It was midnight on a Wednesday. That's when everything came rushing back to her. Maggie Craven, Serena Killingsworth, Jimena Castillo, Catty Turner, Tianna Moore, the Atrox, Stanton, Selene. In spite of the throbbing headache she had, Vanessa cried. Feeling her sadness and distress, her molecules expanded. Soon she was nothing but small specks of dust in the air. Vanessa's phone that was on the nightstand by her bed started to ring. She hadn't noticed she'd turned invisible until she went to reach for the phone.

Her power. It's back. This isn't possible. Vanessa looked at the caller I.D. It was Jimena Castillo, one of her best friends. Well, her only best friend now that Catty and Tianna were dead and Serena was in Nefandus with Stanton. Vanessa did the only thing she could think of. She went to go see Jimena. During the time that Vanessa had forgotten everything she had once done as a goddess, her and Jimena had grown closer being as their best friends were gone and neither of them really knew why. Now Vanessa did know and she had to tell Jimena everything. Everything she didn't already know.

Vanessa closed her eyes for a moment and thought about where she was going. It had been so long since she'd been at Jimena's. They'd usually go to Vanessa's to hang out or sometimes Planet Bang. It didn't take long for her to get to Jimena's. It was like Jimena was expecting her because she was standing outside the apartment waiting patiently. Vanessa hurriedly calmed herself and her molecules snapped back into place. Jimena's dark eyes were wide when Vanessa appeared in front of her. Before Vanessa could open her mouth to say something, Jimena grabbed her arm and pulled her inside her apartment.

"I can remember everything." Jimena told her as they both took a seat on the couch.

"So can I." Vanessa murmured and wiped under her eyes to make sure there were no more tears. "How'd you know I was coming."

Jimena pointed to her head. "Premonition."

Vanessa nodded. "D-did you hear anything before you got your memories back?"

Jimena didn't hesitate. "Yeah, I thought I was _volviendo loca. _Then I remembered I was _el nuevo_ mentor. I heard someone say, '_As reincarnation of Pandia you've been given another chance. Not only as mentor, but as a goddess._' Then I saw a premonition that you were coming over to _mi casa." _

"I heard someone say, '_As rightful Daughter of Pandora you've been given another chance. This time you won't have to give your special ability up.' _Freaky right?"

Jimena nodded, unsure. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She quickly dialed a number and started talking. "It's a good thing you four decided to have a sleep over tonight. I need you guys over here now." Then she flipped the phone closed and looked at Vanessa. "We must go back to Nefandus."

Vanessa, who was staring at the ground, shot her gaze to meet Jimena's. "Serena wanted to make it a world of light."

"For all we know, that could be happening, but if we got our memories and powers back Serena must know something."

Vanessa's eyes started to water. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that Catty was dead. It wasn't like she had time to mourn. "I can't do this without Catty." She whispered and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them.

Jimena looked at Vanessa, sympathy in her eyes. "_Probrecita_. Think about it, _chica. _What would Catty want you to do? Would she want you to sit here and mourn or go and save the world one last time?"

Vanessa pondered on that thought. Jimena was right. Catty wouldn't want this for her. She would let the sadness fire up the goddess inside and fight for her friends. "You're right." Vanessa said aloud, voice hoarse. She cleared her throat. "We should go."

"We need to wait for some people, though." Vanessa nodded and they waited. Jimena and Vanessa had to have been sitting there talking about the past for about two hours. A knock on the door made Vanessa freeze momentarily. Jimena got up and opened the door. "_Por fin_! What took the four of you so long? _Ustedes cuatro son_ molestos." She muttered and motioned them in. None of them seemed offended because they couldn't understand her, unlike Vanessa, who was currently trying not to laugh, because she'd taken Spanish courses specifically for wanting to understand what Jimena was staying.

The four girls stood in front of Vanessa, all wearing the same moon necklace that Vanessa and Jimena wore. They eyed her suspiciously. "I'm Sapphire and these are my friends Ivy, Cecilia, and Anastasia." One of the girls said. She had long black hair and ice blue eyes. Her hair was currently tied up and she was wearing a purple halter dress that went about a few inches above her knees.

Ivy had sea green eyes and medium length blonde hair. She looked like a punk rocker with her nose and lip piercings and her skull and cross bone shirt. Ivy had on a black mini skirt and ripped leggings. Cecilia had tanned skin, chocolate brown hair, and warm hazel eyes. She was wearing a blue cutup tank top with navy blue skinny jeans and black vans. Anastasia had porcelain white skin, wavy flame red hair, and green eyes. She had on a bebe strapless white draped blouse top with jean bell bottoms and black heeled booties.

"Why does she have a moon necklace?" Ivy asked, talking to Jimena about Vanessa.

"Daughters, meet Vanessa, Daughter of the Moon and Daughter of Pandora." Jimena motioned to Vanessa.

The four girls looked her way, mouths agape. "How old is she?"

"Eighteen," Vanessa answered for herself. Jimena grinned wickedly at Vanessa. Vanessa got the hint and smiled inwardly. She concentrated and felt her molecules expand.

There were gasps of surprise from each of the girls. Jimena looked towards the invisible Vanessa and smiled proudly. "Vanessa here, chose to give up her memories and power."

"Then how can she do that?"

"We just got out memories back."

* * *

**Serena POV **

_As rightful daughter of Hekate you've been given a chance just like your friends. You are already goddess of the dark, but now you're in great trouble. The portal will open. The reincarnation of Pandia and daughter of Pandora are coming along with four other daughters of the moon. The daughter of Hestia, the daughter of __Nemesis, the daughter of Eris, and the daughter of Psykhe. Protect them, young goddess. Evil is reawakening. _

Serena snapped out of her trance and stared at Stanton. His blonde hair, messy and sticking up and his eyes, drooping from tiredness. Stanton immediately took in Serena's state. His eyes filled with concern, the tiredness gone. She could feel him digging through her mind looking for the answer of what happened. He pulled out when he found his answer.

"I guess we should get going." Stanton stated the obvious.

Serena nodded. "But how do we know when the portal will open?"

"I think you'd feel it being as your the key; the only one who can open and close the portal."

Serena was worried. Fear filled her. Stanton wrapped her in a tight embrace. "Evil is reawakening. Did they mean the Atrox?"

Stanton tensed. "I rule this side now. The Atrox is powerless and dead."

"Could be reawakening." Serena muttered.

Stanton kissed her forehead. "We'll be fine."

"Stanton?"

"Hm."

"Do you think there are Followers still with the Atrox even though he's gone?" _For now_.

"Probably."

Stanton stared at her in amusement. Then they both heard a voice. '_I'm never going to get out of here. They told me since I was heiress to the Secret Scroll that I was given another chance. It's not like I didn't know that. I mean, I'm alive! Of course I'd realize that I'd been given a second chance. I've been in here for a year. Nothing will change. I've been trying to get out for a year. A year! Now I've been warned of a great evil and I'm stuck in here. Just great.' _Serena sucked in a sharp breath.

"Catty," she whispered.

Stanton's eyes widened as he realized this too. Her words kept replaying in both of their heads. _Alive. Given a second chance. A year. Warned of a great evil. _"If she's back then..." Stanton trailed off.

Serena and Stanton didn't want to say it out loud. It'd be too painful. Serena's friends, Tianna and Catty, gave up their lives to get rid of the Atrox. Tianna, to wound it. Catty, to destroy it. Now all of that was for nothing. The Atrox was reawakening and the Daughters, new and old, had to stop it. Stanton was up and dressed in an instant. Serena quickly threw on some black skinny jeans and a dark purple pixie triangle halter top. Usually she'd wear her long one shoulder chiffon dresses designed by Marchesa, but now was not the time. She wasn't going around turning Nefandus into a dimension of Light. She was going to find one of her best friends.

Stanton gave Serena a quick kiss and that gave her all the reassurance she needed. They'd find Catty if it was the last thing they did. She's obviously around here somewhere. "We should go check the jail cells first," said Stanton.

Serena nodded and they headed off. She kept hearing Catty's voice talking to herself. Sometimes Catty would cry and throw a temper tantrum, other times she would try to find ways of escaping by using time traveling or some of her new found powers. Serena was positive Stanton could hear her too and was listening with amusement. _All right Catty, we're on our way, _Serena thought to herself. What she didn't think she'd get was an answer.

_Serena?_ Catty's voice sounded frantic and strained.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know if you guys want me to continue. **

**Spanish vocab lesson! (according to google translate) **

**_volviendo loca ~ going crazy _**

**_Juntos para siempre ~ Together Forever *name of story*_**

**_el nuevo mentor ~ the new mentor_**

**_mi casa ~ my home _**

**_Por fin! ~ Finally ! _**

**_Pobrecita ~ You poor thing_**

**_chica ~ girl _**

**_Ustedes cuatro son molestos ~ You four are annoying. _**

**Goddess information! **

**Psykhe ~ Goddess of soul **

**Hestia ~ Goddess of the hearth or fireside  
**

**Nemesis ~ Goddess of Revenge **

**Eris ~ Goddess of Chaos, strife, and discord **


	2. Chapter 2

**Anastasia POV **

Lovely, Anastasia Rowan thought bitterly. Just what they needed right now. Her best friend, Ivy Taylor, ran down the long alleyway towards Anastasia. She was being chased by a group of Followers still loyal to the Atrox. Anastasia did the only thing she could think of. Windows broke, glass flew everywhere. Trash cans spilled, making the Followers trip and stumble. One Follower in particular smirked before turning around and heading back the other way. Neither Anastasia nor Ivy bothered to deal with that one right now. Usually they'd fight, but tonight was the dark of the moon. That's when their powers were weakened.

"Ivy! Use the poison ivy!" No pun intended of course.

"Ana, shut up! Why don't you use it?" Ivy yelled at her best friend while trying to dodge trash cans.

"Sorry!" Anastasia squeaked and stopped the rolling trash cans. "I can only use one ability at a time under the dark moon."

Ivy groaned and pumped her arms faster. Her legs were burning and sweat was pouring off of her. Suddenly, a huge tidal wave came rolling down the alleyway, washing the Followers backwards. Anastasia looked up and saw another one of her best friends, Sapphire Evans,on the roof of an apartment building. Next to her was Cecilia Langley, her chocolate brown hair floating around her. She was levitating a few feet off the roof and her eyes were glowing purple. Obviously she was using telepathy on the Followers.

Anastasia raised a hand to her mouth and whistled. Jumping out of the dying wave was her faithful white husky, Lucian. Anastasia didn't like to use the element spirit because it felt weird so she transferred it into her two year old husky. Lucian is bonded to Anastasia in a weird way. They can share and read thoughts, slip into each other's mind, heal each other, and shield others. It would be weird to share thoughts with a dog, but not with Lucian. Lucian had been sent by Selene when Anastasia was a baby. Except, when Lucian was sent to her fifteen years ago, his mother, Lily, hadn't had him yet. She hadn't even been pregnant. Some years later, a beautiful lady had come to Anastasia's house with a dog. If both dogs were able to breed, the puppy would be very valuable. Valuable to Anastasia anyway.

Lucian shook himself off before padding over to Anastasia. "Hey buddy," Anastasia said as she patted his back.

_Hello, Ana. _Lucian sat down and stared at Anastasia intently. _What are you doing all the way over here? Jimena didn't want you out this late on days where the moon is dark. _

Anastasia bent down so their gazes were eye to eye. _I know, Lucian, but Ivy had something to take care of. _

_If you must come out at this time at least make sure you're not being followed. _

Anastasia chuckled. _Of course. Now let's get going. _

Sapphire and Cecilia slowly drifted down from the roof of the apartment building on a spout of water. Ivy was breathing heavily when she finally got to Lucian and Anastasia. "Let's go back to my house," Ivy said. "I want to take a shower."

* * *

Sapphire, Anastasia, Ivy, and Cecilia sat in a circle trying to focus all of their powers into the middle of them. Lucian's head was on Anastasia's lap, he was trying to seal off his thoughts from Anastasia as she focused. They had almost had it when Cecilia's phone rang. The four girls cursed. "Hello?" Cecilia picked up the phone. "We'll be there soon."

"Seeing as how that was extremely short, I'd say that was Jimena," Ivy observed.

"Ah, good, you noticed how short and quick that was. And yes, that was Jimena. She needs us at the apartment immediately."

The girls got changed into different styles of clothes. Sapphire had her hair tied up and she was wearing a purple halter dress that went about a few inches above her knees. Ivy, with her nose and lip rings, was wearing a skull and cross bones shirt with a mini skit and ripped leggings. Cecilia was wearing a blue cutup tank top with navy blue skinny jeans and black vans. Anastasia had on a bebe strapless white draped blouse top with jean bell bottoms and black heeled booties. Now they were ready for whatever Jimena wanted. At freaking twelve in the morning. It didn't take long for the girls to arrive at their mentor's. Anastasia had told Lucian to wait at Ivy's until she called him. Cecilia was the first to reach forward and knock on the door. Jimena opened the door before Cecilia could knock a second knock.

"_Por fin_! What took the four of you so long? _Ustedes cuatro son_ _molestos_." Jimena muttered and motioned them in.

The four best friends stood in front of a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, all wearing the same moon necklace that Jimena wore. They eyed the girl suspiciously. "I'm Sapphire and these are my friends Ivy, Cecilia, and Anastasia."

"Why does she have a moon necklace?" Ivy asked, talking to Jimena about the mysterious girl.

"Daughters, meet Vanessa, Daughter of the Moon and Daughter of Pandora." Jimena motioned to Vanessa.

The four girls looked her way, mouths agape. "How old is she?"

"Eighteen," Vanessa answered for herself. Jimena grinned wickedly at Vanessa. It seemed that Vanessa got the hint to whatever Jimena meant. Then her molecules expanded and she disappeared.

There were gasps of surprise from each of the girls. Jimena looked towards the invisible Vanessa and smiled proudly. "Vanessa here, chose to give up her memories and power."

"Then how can she do that?"

"We just got our memories back."

"What do you mean?" Cecilia asked.

"A great evil is about to be re-unleashed. We must meet up with our fellow Daughter of the Moon, Serena." Sapphire and Anastasia gasped. They were the only two that had heard of the goddess. They'd even met her once in school. Although it was a short run in, they still remember her.

The girls had moved here a year and a half ago because of someone they had seen in their dreams. They'd been told it was their time. "S-she's in Nefandus though."

Jimena's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

* * *

**Catty Pov**

_Heiress to the Secret Scroll, you have been given another chance. Change the world's fate. A great evil is being reawakened. Join the other Daughters and help save the world. _

Catty sat in a dark, dank room. She'd been living in here for a year, living off of stale bread and canned pineapple juice. It was absolute hell. Catty has been wearing skinny jeans with a black and white plaid shirt and black vans for the past year. It would be disgusting if some odd magic hadn't been cleansing her and her clothes everyday. Once again, for the millionth time, Catty closed her eyes and tried to time travel her way out of the room that she was locked in. And once again, it didn't work. It never did. No matter how many times she tried, it never did. That odd magic could clean her, but not get her food or get her out. How useful. Tiredly, Catty got up and started to pace. Maybe she could use her new found powers to get herself out. Catty imagined herself pushing and breaking free of this prison. That only tired her out more.

"I'm never going to get out of here. They told me since I was heiress to the Secret Scroll that I was given another chance. It's not like I didn't know that. I mean, I'm alive! Of course I'd realize that I'd been given a second chance. I've been in here for a year. Nothing will change. I've been trying to get out for a year. A year! Now I've been warned of a great evil and I'm stuck in here. Just great." Catty paced around.

It was like the walls of the room were magic proof. If that was the case, Catty was never getting out. Catty banged her fists against the walls.

"Let me out!" She cried. "Why am I still here?"

Catty screamed and threw a sphere of air and fire at the wall. She started to cry. Even that didn't work. Catty wanted to see Vanessa. She wanted to see Jimena and Serena.

"This isn't fair! It's been a year. Haven't I been through enough?" Catty sobbed.

_All right Catty, we're on our way, _Serena's voice rang loud and clear.

"Serena?" Catty's voice was frantic and strained. How could she hear Serena?

Where _was _Serena? Was Catty going to get out? She could see Vanessa again. Go to Planet Bang again. Everything could go back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get for the Daughters of the Moon.

_You can hear me?_ Serena asked.

"Of course I can. How can I hear you?"

_We don't know. Trust me, we've been wondering that ourselves. Do you know where you are?_

We? Does that mean Vanessa and Jimena are with Serena? "No, I'm in a dark, dank room."

_You know that doesn't help, right?_

Catty chuckled darkly, new tears glistening in her eyes. "I have absolutely no idea where I am. If I did I would have gotten out."

_Just keep talking. We're starting to hear you better_.

Catty sat back down on the floor and started talking to herself. She was having a conversation about bananas and apples. "This shit is bananas. B-A-N-A-N-A-S."

"Nice song, Catty," said a familiar voice.

Catty whipped around to face the voice. Stanton was leaning against a metal door that was now wide open. Behind him stood her best friend. "Serena!" Catty squealed and ran to hug her friend.

Serena met her half way. Their hug lasted several minutes. It probably would have lasted longer if Stanton had been more patient. When they pulled back, Catty could see tears glistening in Serena's eyes.

"Everyone thought you died."

"So did I." Catty admitted with a slight laugh.

Stanton stepped forward. "It's good to have you back."

"Thanks."

"Now, we should get out of here."

Serena grabbed Catty's hand. "And figure out how to contact the other Daughters."

Stanton crossed his arms over his chest and walked out. "What's his problem?" Catty asked.

"The Atrox."

Catty grimaced but nodded anyway.

The rest of the day was spent rummaging through Serena's closet and eating regular food. Stanton had to laugh at the way Catty ate. Her excuse was that she hasn't eaten anything other than stale bread and pineapple juice. Serena had Catty pampered and cared for all day too. Stanton had to leave the room after ten minutes because they wouldn't stop talking about past memories.

Everything was going fine inside the castle. For a while anyway. Serena and Catty were in the armory making plans of escape with Stanton while the maids and staff hurried around the castle making preparations. A crash coming from the foyer nabbed at Serena, Catty, and Stanton's attention. The three of them dropped what they were doing and ran towards the commotion. When they reached the mess, they stood there, mouths agape.

* * *

**_A/N: Hello! How is everyone doing? I hope you all are doing good. Happy early easter! Anyway I usually get chapters up really quickly, but I was waiting for some conformation from you guys. Is this story something that you want continued? Because if it's not I don't have to write it. Please review telling me what you guys want. It would help tremendously. _**


End file.
